1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optically-pumped solid-state laser whose laser medium and pump lamp are both embedded in a transparent solid housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many solid-state laser applications, a simple, compact, and rugged structure is desirable or even essential. In general, such a structure cannot be achieved if it is necessary to cool the laser medium with flowing gas or liquid. To avoid the need for fluid cooling, lasers using conduction cooling have been disclosed.
Radecki et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,763, disclosed a conductivity cooled laser pumping assembly in which the laser rod is supported by clamps that connect the ends of the rod to a heat conductive body.
Guch, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,394, disclosed a conduction cooled solid-state laser that has a gap between a laser crystal and pump lamp mounted in a solid housing.